


Best birthday gift

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words extended version, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: Extended version of "Ultah" 150 Words fanfic.
Relationships: Ito/Fadli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Best birthday gift

Our room wasn't your typical elegant Jakarta apartment room, it's stink, empty, cheap, small. We barely able to breathe here, but we have to be grateful that only two of us live inside this cage, only me and my best friend, Fadli.

As I said, we barely able to pay for our rent, we are thugs. We force people to give us their money, who cares about how horrible their lives before they meet us, our life also horrible. 

Now that I am barely able to pay rent, I have to remind myself that my best friend, Fadli's birthday is coming, like really really close. Even I can count the days with my own fingers.

We are like a stray cat and do, he's the dog one.

He's the one who can handle their emotions very well, yet he's the one who always goes first and protects the other. Everyone respected him, I respected him, a lot.

And me, a small but fierce man. I can't handle my emotions very well, it's easy to annoy and even the smallest thing can make me hunt you for the rest of my life, yet I'm not the strong one. 

I might be the one who will end up trapped in the situation where I will cry for help, and the dog will come to help the trapped cat out from the cage.

We barely able to eat every day, but for shameful reasons also known as addiction we prioritize a pack of cigar each day instead of a small portion of food, stupid but it's our life.

_I love him._

\----------

It's tomorrow, his birthday.

I really want to buy him something, even the cheapest book will do. Now it's not a matter of money, I'm totally fine if I have to sell my cigars in order to buy him something for his "one year closer to death" day.

Now the problem that I faced is, I have no idea what to buy him. He never complained about unimportant stuff, any personal problems he always keeps by himself, sometimes I'm concerned about that.

He never talked about his favorite stuff, the only thing I am certain was his favorite food. A satay near our flat, it wasn't expensive, to be honest, but it's definitely more pricy that our daily food.

Maybe, just maybe, for his birthday this year, I will treat him that food? I really can't think of any other stuff to buy. He almost always give me random stuff on my birthday each year, the date that I sometimes forgot every time someone asked me the date of me being born.

Who cares about birthday anyway if you live in the low part of Jakarta being a trash for society by using violence as our own way to live, apparently Fadli cares about mine.

Me, however, I almost never buy him anything and he never asked. I feel bad, since the first day we conquer thugs in this area he almost never missed one year of giving me a birthday gift. 

At least this year I can buy him something he enjoys, sucks knowing I really want to give him something he can wear but, I don't know what.

\------

"Oy, Fadli. Tomorrow is your birthday, maybe you already forget but I remember. How about tonight at midnight I treat you your favorite satay. Don't worry about the money, I have it."

I was there, leaning my back on our room's wall, and why is he suddenly stand up? Please, don't say that he doesn't like the idea of me buying food for him.

No? Why is he walking closer to me, it's a slow walk but he definitely walking closer to me, without even saying anything.

I was caught with surprise when he pushed me to the wall I was leaning, it's not a forceful and hard push but he made me unable to move from my position, like, at all.

My face went red, I don't know how to properly react to this situation. It's so sudden and it's not even on my scenario.

He moves his head closer to mine, slowly. And he said,

"You."

What, why is this thug suddenly changed his voice. It's so gentle, it's not how he usually speaks, even to me.

"May I have you for my birthday?"

_Oh my god._

I was rendered speechless, I can't string even two words for me to say, I'm out of words.

I didn't say anything as his head getting closer to mine, as his forehead finally touched mine. He didn't do anything after that, he's waiting for my answer.

"I also want to have you to, Fadli."

_The fuck did I just say?_

"If you want to have me now, I would love to."

_The.Fuck.Did.I.Just.Say????_

A gentle smile was a great answer for what I just told him, I don't even know how my mouth and my brain managed to string romantic and suggestive words like that even before I realized it,

But damn, definitely no regret was made. For once I have to admit my brain is doing something brilliant.

"Good."

It's so soft, I never thought this man, Fadli Aziz, one of if no the toughest thug in our group can say something this gentle.

It's too soft, my body can't handle it.

My mind went blank, like I'm really not ready for this moment. Not that I will be ready, to begin with, but it's just, I love it.

His head slowly getting closer and closer and closer, I can feel his warm breath on my cheek, until our mouth is tied with each other.

I close my eyes, I enjoy his presence near my body. I enjoy every second of kiss we share, a moment of joy, the secret I never thought would be revealed by my own lover. 

\---  
Our sofa is definitely not soft, instead of SOFa it's should be named HARDa. Horrible joke, I know.

But with this man, pushing me until I let myself succumb to my pleasure on this sofa, right after he made me weak with his soft and gentle kiss while holding me on that wall? I don't care how hard this sofa actually is.

Oh my god, he really went berserk. We are not here for ten seconds and he already took off his dark shirt real fast.

_Holy_

_Fuck_

Eyes widened in amazement, he breathed heavily and slowly. I can see his muscular chest rise each time he took a breath, and god damn I can't wish for anything better than this.

He looked at me, and I looked at him. A smirk, he always does that every time he's satisfied, I love seeing that smirk especially if he gave it only to me. 

He lowers his body until his forehead touched mine, again. We breathe, we enjoyed it, we enjoyed each other warm breaths against our faces. The smell of cigarettes is still there, but honestly, that's what we are, a smoke addict who fell in love with each other.

My body shakes and a loud moan was heard from my mouth, it was a reflex when I can feel something gently stroke my bare skin, the skin of my hips. It was his hands, even with those buff and veiny hands he still handle me with care and gentleness.

Words can't explain how blissful I am right now.

Slowly but surely, his hands move higher, higher, and higher. I moaned in joy, he slowly took this thin black shirt off my body, he wants to experience it at the fullest. I want too, with his.

Now his hands are on my chest as the dark fabric that covering my body is now only able to cover my shoulders. 

He still breathes slowly on my face, his eyes were closed but I can see that he really enjoying it. 

"Half shirtless is more than enough for me." He murmured under his breaths.

My heart is beating really fast right now, he definitely can feel that on his right hand, it's on the middle of my bare chest. He stroke it gently and I can't help but calling his name, I'm going crazy.

"Sir..."

He kissed me, again. It's like he's trying to keep me silent, I don't blame him for that because I want to keep this as our secret, forever. 

I can't control my hand anymore, I only want pleasure and his body on my hand. I don't even realize when both of my hands grabbed his tight hips and slowly wrapped my arm circling his chest.

A wild cat and a wild dog, that's what we are right now.

My body suddenly stiffened when I can feel something touching my stuff in between my leg. He squeezed mine slowly, I can't help but get real hard by that.

No moan can be heard by now as he sealed his mouth on mine, but he keeps squeezing it like there is no tomorrow, and for extra note, it's not unzipped yet and still can feel the pleasure from him. 

I want to do it with yours too but maybe it's not my turn yet, I will wait patiently. 

It's still unzipped, but now his hand is inside my pants, still doing the same thing like he did just several seconds ago. It's much better, I didn't say any word for him, but he probably already knows I'm enjoying this so much.

Our mouths are finally separated, I finally can let put fast but low breaths as I keep holding my breath when we kissing. Those fast breathing actually sounds more like a fast moan instead of breathing.

His hand is still doing that, but now his mouth instead of sealing mine, he bites my neck gently. I moaned but I tried my best to hold it, again I don't want anyone else to know. It's our secret.

"S-stop, Fadli." 

I just, can't. No, more like I need a moment to take a proper breath. He really stopped, not even a second before I said that. I don't really mean it.

"I'm... I'm so sorry if I went too far." 

No, no I really didn't mean it.

"No, I love it I just..never thought this day would come and I'm, I don't think I can do my best here."

After several seconds of silence, he hugged me. Our chests met and it was very very very very warm, i- I don't know what to say.

"I always know that we love each other, I always know how you feel about me, and I'm sorry if I keep holding my feeling even when I know our feeling are mutual."

It wasn't the response I expected but it was the one I found myself got and the one I never thought I need. 

"Oy, Fadli."

"Yup?"

I hugged him back, sort of. The difference is my arms are not circled along his back, but it's on something lower and lower.

"May I?"

"All yours"

\-------

The bird already singing on the with the ray of sunshine blinded us for a second, I woke up first. 

Today is his birthday, but I already gave him the best gift I never thought I have in me even without spending one coin.

This older man is still snoring like crazy he must be really tired after all the madness happened yesterday, it's better to let him like this.

There is no fabric covering our bare skin except one thin blanket we share to prevent the coldness of Jakarta getting into us. 

It's better to let myself rest for more hours, especially knowing that my feeling with his is a mutual.

It felt like I am the one who got the best gift instead of the one who gave the best gift for him.

I hugged his warm body, it may sound weird but his snore is now like a music for my ears, I feel comfortable to be by his side every time, I won't mind if I have to spend rest of my life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it on English since writing Mature content in Bahasa is much more difficult than I thought, however in process, I lost a bit of Local thug vibe from them, sorry.


End file.
